Extracto de flor
by Dead dreams and Broken hearts
Summary: Ambos se darían cuenta de que no hay diferencias cuando existe el amor.
1. Inservible

** Inservible**

¿Quién era ella? ¿La chica perfecta? Sí, eso la decían y la hacían saber. Silbidos, susurros y miradas de deseo incontrolado era lo que obtenía por parte del sector masculino. Bufidos, susurros y miradas recelosas cargadas de envidia por parte del sector femenino.

Nunca la había molestado en absoluto ser el centro de atención, que todos los ojos fueran presos de ella, de sus curvas, de su cremosa piel bañada en leche, de su brillante mata de pelo rubia, de sus grandes orbes azulinos que transmitían emociones contradictorias, calma y exaltación. Hasta esa mañana, algo había removido su interior. Quizás fueron las palabras que escucho en el mercado que criticaban sus ropajes sueltos y demasiado "lujuriosos" a los ojos de los hombres o muchas personas que aseguraban de que era una ninja inservible, a lo primero no le dio demasiada importancia pero lo que consiguió crisparla fueron los últimos comentarios, se marcho de allí con la cabeza bien alta, meneando sus caderas a un compás demasiado hipnotizante pero con el orgullo herido.

Después de dejar la compra en casa y atender por unas horas la floristería de su familia salio con la intención de ir a entrenar pero primero iría en busca de su equipo, lo harían juntos como antes porque seguramente tanto Shikamaru como Chouji habrían descuidado el entrenamiento. Eran las seis de la tarde y si estaba en lo cierto el vago de Shikamaru aún estaría mirando las nubes en el monumento de los Hokages mientras Chouji le acompañaba comiéndose trescientas bolsas de patatas.

Llego allí sin dificultad alguna saltando por los tejados, intentando mejorar su velocidad, tirando algunos kunais contra paredes o troncos de árboles hasta que los observo a una distancia prudencial, coloco sus brazos a la altura del pecho y resoplo apartándose el flequillo del ojo haciendo que inmediatamente Chouji se diera la vuelta.

¡Ino, que sorpresa!- habló su amigo dejando la bolsa de patatas a un lado mientras su otro compañero bufó.

Vaya Shikamaru que alegría verte a ti también.- comento la rubia con un deje de reproche.

Ves como eres problemática.- comento sin inmutarse demasiado por el tono de su amiga.

¡Maldito vago! ¡Levantaros ahora mismo los dos vamos a entrenar!- los dos chicos estaban seguros de que aquel grito se había escuchado por toda la villa y la postura de su amiga era atemorizante.

¿Qué dices problemática? - comento Shikamaru rascándose la nuca.

Lo que oyes idiota. Vamos, vamos.- dijo chasqueando los dedos mientras ladeaba la cabeza una y otra vez.

Ino estoy cansado, el día ha sido agotador.- dijo bostezando.

Es verdad Ino hemos tenido mucho que hacer.- apoyó su otro compañero.

¿Enserio y qué han tenido que hacer? - dijo con un tono vacilante.

Acabamos de llegar de una misión.- comentó Shikamaru volviendo a su posición original, tumbado hacía arriba con los ojos entreabiertos.

¿Qué?

Eso Ino.- dijo Chouji llevándose una patata a la boca.

¿y yo qué? - dijo con una gota de amargura.

La hokage dijo que no hacía falta.- comentó Shikamaru sin saber que lograría sacar de sus casillas a su amiga.

Inservible…- se escapo de sus labios con resentimiento mientras sus puños permanecían apretados a la altura de sus muslos, inmediatamente sus amigos pasaron su mirada a ella.

Ino como piensas que…

¡Soy una gran kunoichi que lo sepáis! ¡No simplemente soy una cara bonita, no los soy!- Aquellas palabras penetraron por los oídos de sus compañeros dejándoles estupefactos mientras ella se iba de allí corriendo dejando que la suave brisa borrara las lagrimas acumuladas por su rostro.

Sus pasos la llevaron a un claro dentro del bosque de konoha y ahí se arrodillo intentando recuperar el aliento y la compostura la cual había perdido con Shikamaru y Chouji. Que no hacia falta, claro ella solo era un estorbo, una débil, solo era una chica inservible que la enviaban a las misiones para hacer bulto. Las lagrimas volvieron insistentes a sus ojos y enseguida se enderezo para apartarlas con brusquedad haciendo que su albina piel adquiriera un tono rojizo por donde había pasado su brazo pero ella no se quedaría ahí parada dándoles el gusto de que tuvieran la razón, ella era más fuerte que todas sus estupidas palabras ¿lo era? Volvió a caer al suelo y esta vez se dejo llorar porque estaba sola completamente sola.

Mierda, mierda y más mierda.- el joven rubio estampo su puño contra la hierba, había vuelto a fallar en el intento de mejorar el rasengan y llevaba más de dos horas intentándolo pero era la cosa más inútil que hubiera intentado. Con un bufido se levanto del suelo y se tambaleo, estaba exhausto si le viera Sakura en esas condiciones después de prometerla que no haría grandes esfuerzos acabaría con él, sonrío cada vez lo que sentía por ella disminuía, aunque su corazón fuera completamente de ella pero sabía que al fin y al cabo ella nunca sería para él.

Se deshizo de su chaqueta y dejo que el sol bañara su piel y así deshacerse un poco del sudor, tomo una de las botellas de agua que Sakura le había obligado a llevarse y se la esparció por su cuerpo para después tomar un pequeño sorbo. Eran casi los últimos rayos de sol y sabía que tenía que irse, así que tomo el atajo más corto de vuelta a su casa pero no espero encontrarse con ella. No la había visto hasta que atravesó uno de los arbustos y se quedo totalmente inmovilizado por la presencia de Ino que ni si quiera se había percatado de él. Se había dado la vuelta para dejar sola a esa "histérica mimada" como él la llamaba pero una voz en su cabeza le decía que volviera a por ella y escuchar sus sollozos a unos cuantos metros no le ayudaban en lo absoluto, se maldijo internamente mientras volvía sobre sus pasos y la encontraba en la misma posición.

¿Qué iba a decirla? A él no se le daba bien tratar con ella eso estaba claro habían tenido numerosas peleas y aunque Sakura le dijera mil veces que tenían un carácter parecido y que Ino era buena persona él solo la veía como una superficial pero jamás se imagino ver a Ino Yamanaka así, él sabía la explosiva personalidad de la rubia y su monumental muro de orgullo y verla así tirada sobre la tierra llorando como si no hubiera mañana era para preocuparse.

Se acercó unos pasos, como inseguro de lo que iba a hacer y se puso de cunclillas, estaba seguro de que ella no había notado su presencia y con suma delicadeza acarició las hebras de pelo rubio de su compañera, ella dejo de sollozar y levantó su rostro mientras que sus labios tiritaban intentando buscar alguna palabra pero simplemente se tiro a él, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del muchacho que ahora se encontraba sentado sobre el césped con una Ino que se salía de lo normal para él. Los brazos de la muchacha rodeaban su cuello y él solo tenía las manos sobre su cadera sintiendo el contacto de su tibia y suave piel.

Lo que estaba pasando se escapaba de lo coherente. Ella, la gran Ino Yamanaka miss superficial abrazada a él, el tonto Naruto Uzumaki mister perdedor como ella lo llamaba, algo no estaba bien.

* * *

Bueno me he decidido a hacer un fanfic de mi pareja favorita, ya que en mis one-shots he tenido la queja de **Hako **de lo cortos que eran y que le gustarian que fueran mas largos y algunas peticiones de que escribiera más sobre ellos y así darle el gusto a **Rayo-amarillo** de que tome su sugerencia y haré un fic no muy largo pero lo haré. Espero que les guste y me dejen comentarios! un beso y saludos! :D


	2. El nuevo jutsu

_**Aquí esta el segundo capitulo espero que os guste y disfrutéis con la lectura, si hay algún fallo que creáis que debo saber adelante me lo podéis decir. ¡Comenten para decirme que les ha parecido! ¡Besos! :D **_

* * *

El nuevo jutsu

Se quedó con ella, escuchando sus gimoteos y palabras confusas que escapaban de su boca hasta que el sol murió por completo sumiendo todo el bosque en oscuridad y atrayendo una brisa fría que logro la brusca tiritera de la chica.

No podía quedarse allí toda la noche viendo como la Yamanaka se dedicaba a encharcar su cuello, había hecho de soporte moral por unas horas pero creía que era suficiente. Así que como la muchacha hacía caso omiso a sus argumentos por abandonar tan tétrico lugar cuando llegaba la noche, la sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras saltaba de rama en rama, de tejado en tejado.

Apuró el paso cuando se vio más cerca de alcanzar el árbol que se alzaba frente a la habitación de Ino, lo conocía porque muchos niños trataban de escalarlo para ver a la belleza rubia cambiarse, y cuando se posó sobre él soltó a la Yamanaka con esmerado cuidado dejándola sentada sobre la gruesa rama. El silencio reinaba sobre ellos como desde que la encontró en el bosque pero este era más tenso, era palpable, no comprendía porque se quedaba allí sin moverse mirando a la nada como si estuviera ausente en todo momento.

-Ino.- Llamó suavemente esperando que sus ojos lo miraran.-Hace frío creo que deberías entrar.- sus ojos no dirigieron su vista hacía él, simplemente se levantó con elegancia como si todo lo que hubiera pasado no fuera real y se arregló la coleta para después pasar sus manos sobre su ropa y sacudirla. Se giró quedando frente a él, apuntando con su dedo la cara del rubio que rápidamente enarcó una ceja a modo de molestia y lo acorraló contra el tronco.

- Escúchame bien Uzumaki como le cuentes que he estado llorando a la frentona te mataré.- Su voz fue amenazante y sus palabras concretas pero él solo giró sus ojos y soltó un bufido disconforme con la actuación de la rubia. Con cuidado la joven posó sus pies sobre el borde de la ventana y con un pequeño toque la abrió para meterse dentro, pero antes de que el Uzumaki se fuera carraspeo llamando su atención.

Gracias Naruto.- Se quedó allí parado unos minutos observando como desaparecía entre las cortinas púrpuras, no era lo que esperaba de ella porque si se dejaba ser sincero no esperaba nada y menos un gracias.

Caminó por las calles de konoha con el viento de cara, azotándole y revolviendo su cabello rubio logrando que quedara más despeinado que antes. Cerró sus ojos dejando que la brisa se llevara parte de sus preocupaciones pero era imposible seguían ahí, igual de persistentes.

Intentar traer a sasuke de vuelta no era fácil y nunca lo había sido pero él sabía que quien abandona a un amigo es escoria y él no era un amigo, era su mejor amigo y eso cambiaba más las cosas. Sabía que le había prometido a Sakura que pararía la búsqueda pero eso era ilógico, más que cuando Sakura decía que no amaba a Sasuke porque eso era tan real como lo que él sentía por ella.

Se abrochó más la chaqueta y hundió un poco su cuello para que la brisa no pudiera entrar por su cuerpo, la noche se volvía cada vez más fría. Era hora de acelerar un poco el paso y llegar a casa si no mañana dudaba que estuviera en buenas condiciones para seguir entrenando.

Los rayos del sol traspasaron el cristal y se desperezó graciosamente sobre la cama esparciendo todas las sabanas por el suelo, se frotó los ojos y dejó escapar un bostezo mientras caminaba como un zombie hacía la nevera. Tomó el cartón de leche y en tres sorbos acabo con él, se dio una rápida ducha para despejarse y salió de su departamento mientras comía a toda prisa un puñado de cereales.

Eran las siete y media de la mañana y casi no había nadie por la calle, solo algunos aldeanos madrugadores que comenzaban a hacer sus que aceres. Se le quedaban mirando curiosos e incluso le saludaban pero eso ya no era raro para el Uzumaki ahora que para ellos era una especie de héroe.

Estaba totalmente decidida a afrontar el nuevo día con un arduo entrenamiento por eso a las ocho estaba completamente lista para partir, había sido todo un record para ella estar completamente lista en media hora y eso quería decir que hoy no se había dado tanta importancia.

La minoría de las tiendas estaban abiertas pero ni si quiera se detuvo a mirar en los escaparates de las importantes firmas de ropa, eso ahora mismo carecía de interés para ella.

Llegó a los limites del bosque y comenzó con un entrenamiento de puntería bastante fácil para coger ritmo, luego siguió con un poco de taijutsu en el que había mejorado notablemente pero no era suficiente y amplió el entrenamiento con las técnicas de su clan.

Cayó sobre el suelo raspando sus rodillas, llevaba siete horas de entrenamiento y ni si quiera había parado a beber agua. No podía más tenía sed y hambre pero ni si quiera había mejorado en alguna de las cosas que había hecho y eso la infundaba de coraje para no parar ni un segundo.

-Bien utilizare mi nuevo Jutsu.- su voz sonó dificultosa por el poco aire que había en sus pulmones.- ¡choshinka!- Después de realizar un sello y desvanecerse mientras su objetivo, un árbol, era medianamente absorbido por un agujero rosa apareció frente a él y coloco un sello explosivo sobre su tronco, pero algo no había salido bien la explosión la había afectado a ella también ocasionando que quedara completamente inconsciente.

A varios metros de allí el Uzumaki se relajaba tomando un agradable baño en el lago, el entrenamiento había sido intenso y no estaba en condiciones presentables pero cuando se disponía a salir del lago un fuerte temblor en el suelo le hizo caer al agua y para cuando se hubo levantado había un humareda que se extendía rápidamente por el lugar. No sopeso la idea dos veces y fue en esa dirección todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

Cuando llego aparentemente al lugar de la explosión no quedaba apenas nada de vegetación, todos los árboles estaban hechos añicos.

-¿Qué diablos ha pasado?- su pregunta retórica fue momentáneamente respondida cuando fijo sus orbes azules en el centro del gran boquete formado por la explosión.

Una figura femenina, colocada en posición fetal, con ropajes morados se encontraba ahí, completamente inconsciente, sin moverse ni un ápice. Bajo apresurado hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo inmóvil de la muchacha a la cual ayer había estado consolando durante bastantes horas y la giró de cara a él. Estaba bastante magullada, incluso se atrevía a decir que la herida de su abdomen era bastante grave, la tomó entre sus brazos y apresuradamente salió de allí intentando llegar lo más rápido posible al hospital para que Sakura o Shizune pudieran atenderla.

-¡Sakura!- Gritó desde la entrada atrayendo la mirada verde de la joven que inmediatamente dio un grito de pavor al ver la escena y se acercó apresurada.

-¿Qué ha pasado Naruto?- La voz de Sakura sonaba desesperada y sus manos temblaban levemente.

-No lo sé Sakura pero debes curarla.- La joven asintió levemente aún demasiado nerviosa y pidió una camilla para que trasladaran a la Yamanaka para comenzar con la curación.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

- Repito que no lo sé Sakura, la encontré así en el bosque.- la voz del Uzumaki también tenía un tono preocupado que no pasó desapercibido para su compañera.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro que sí Sakura.-La sonrisa del rubio consiguió tranquilizarla y que devolviera el gesto mientras se retiraba a ayudar con la labor de curar a Ino pero el muchacho se quedó pensativo con la situación, apenas un día la encontraba llorando por los suelos y al día siguiente la encontraba en un estado critico, ¿qué diablos pretendía esa rubia? Acaso habría intentado acabar con su vida.

* * *

_**Por cierto el Choshinka es un jutsu de Ino el cual solo aparece en los videojuegos, no sé en cual pero por si os interesa aquí os dejo su función: **_

_**Chōshinka (蝶神火 - "Mariposas Bala") es un jutsu realizado por Ino Yamanaka que inicia con un sello manual provocando que ella se desvanezca, el oponente se hunde en un agujero rosa, mientras millones de mariposas vuelan alrededor.**_

_**Ino aparece con Sellos Explosivos y pega uno en la frente del oponente, luego se desvanece de nuevo y todas las mariposas se convierten en millones de sellos explosivos, que se detonan rápidamente formado una gran explosión que hiere gravemente al adversario.**_


	3. Mentiras y orgullo

**Bueno primero que nada agradeceros esos comentarios de animo y que me hace muy feliz que os guste la historia, enserio millones de gracias! :D Este capitulo me ha quedado bastante corto y no es que me haya gustado mucho pero bueno... Voy a estar algo ocupada últimamente así que no creo que pueda actualizar tan rápido como de costumbre por eso he querido dejar esto. **

**Comenten muchísimo jajaj y disfruten! **

* * *

**Mentiras y orgullo **

Abrió sus ojos y cuando se percató de donde se encontraba recordó lo que había pasado en los limites del bosque. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentando recordar algo que hubiera hecho mal para tal desastre, no había medido las consecuencias y aunque estuviera a las afueras alguien podía haber sido herido. Apretó sus puños y pequeñas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, había vuelto a fallar.

Sabía que aquel jutsu era complicado, antes de que su sensei muriera la avisó del percance de no saber controlar bien un gengutsu de ese rango, incluso dijo que tal vez Kurenai no pudiera realizarlo.

-¡Cerda!- Sintió como los brazos de su mejor amiga la envolvían en un calido abrazo.

- Vaya, frente de marquesina que alegría verte.- Comentó con ironía intentando crispar a su amiga.

-¿Qué diablos pasó Ino?- preguntó directa, tomándola por los hombros, clavando su mirada verde contra la suya azul pero la Yamanaka guardó silencio mientras se perdía en sus divagaciones internas. ¿Iba a decirle a Sakura que había fallado en un jutsu y que casi se mata ella misma? No, claro que no eso sería otra cosa perfecta para que incluso ella la dijera que solo era eso, un cuerpo y una cara bonita.

-No lo recuerdo.- Mintió y eso no se la daba del todo mal, después de todo en la academia ninja también te enseñaban a ocultar tus emociones y la Yamanaka se estaba convirtiendo en toda una experta.

-Vaya… tendré que decirle a Tsunade que no recuerdas nada. pero lo más importante ¿cómo te encuentras?- La ultima frase le reavivo un poco las fuerzas de la rubia.

-Bien estoy lista para irme a casa.- dijo mientras la guiñaba un ojo.

-Me alegra puerca no sabes el susto que me has dado.- Dijo mientras la intento ayudar a enderezarse pero Ino se rehusó.

-Tranquila frente puedo sola.

-Esta bien, entonces me iré a recepción a recoger unos papeles y te acompañaré a casa.

-Claro frente.- comentó graciosa.- pero… ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Yo no lo hice fue Naruto.

Se quedó mirando a la puerta por la cual Sakura había salido, su cabeza daba vueltas como si fuera una especie de remolino y solo recordaba las imágenes de la pasada noche. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto habría pensado que estaban en alguna especie de cita pero no, él simplemente la consolaba sin pedirla explicación de nada y ni si quiera tenía motivos para quedarse junto a ella todo el tiempo que estuvo, más bien los tenía para desaparecer de allí.

Nunca se habían llevado a las mil maravillas aunque eso cambio después de que regresara, para decirlo de algún modo se empezaron a soportar y aunque muchas veces le quería pedir disculpas por cosas dichas antaño prefería callarse para no abrir grietas, pero esta vez la cosa cambiaba, él la había salvado de nuevo y si bien era sabido que su muro de orgullo era intraspasable pero después de todo ella no era una desagradecida.

Había hablado con la hokage acerca de lo que había sucedido hace varias horas en el bosque con Ino Yamanaka y sabía que ella ya estaba revisando todos los alrededores con un pequeño grupo de investigación. No dudo en decirle que no saliera de la villa ya que lo primero que pasó por la cabeza de aquella mujer fue un posible ataque para apoderarse del Kyubi pero eso no era lo que él pensaba.

Había presenciado lo ocurrido, aunque en la distancia, sabía que aquel supuesto ataque no era eso. No había tardado más de diez minutos en llegar a la escabrosa escena y allí no había indicios de un ataque o rastro de los atacantes solo estaba esa kunoichi mal herida, así que la única hipótesis que rondaba por esa cabeza rubia era la misma que antes, que aquella siempre fuerte y valiente kunoichi hubiera intentado acabar con su vida.

Siguió caminando sin un rumbo fijo por la aldea, viendo como poco a poco las calles se iluminaban por la falta de luz y la gente abandonaba las calles sumiéndolas en un silencio frustrante para él.

Había optado por la idea equivocada queriendo regresar a su hogar ya que las preguntas insistentes de sus padres no cesaban y ella se limitaba a contestar la misma frase una y otra vez. No le fue difícil engañarlos aunque su mayor temor fuera que su padre le leyera la mente para averiguar algún indicio de lo ocurrido, pero ni si quiera intento hacerlo cosa que la alivio.

Después de varios minutos argumentó que se encontraba demasiado cansada y se retiró a la confortante tranquilidad de su cuarto y cuando estuvo encerrada entre esas cuatro paredes que la transmitían la mayor seguridad se dejó vencer por el llanto silencioso, mientras se aferraba a la almohada ahogando sus gritos en ella porque como siempre Ino yamanaka tenía orgullo para todos menos para su almohada.


	4. Mentirosa

Bueno aquí otro capitulo, esta vez más largo! Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios a todos, a **yuhoelmer,** **llanca** (muchas gracias por los consejos, me alegra que una escritora con más experiencia lo lea),** betsy**, **loquin,** **kurashi92** y** IKUTOXDENI** pero sobre todo muchísimas gracias a** Alabdiel** y **Exacurian Uzumaki** por comentar en cada capitulo y hacer que siga adelante con la historia! y también gracias a los que leen aunque no comenten jajaja

¡espero que este capitulo os guste y lo disfrutéis!

¡ya sabéis errores y todo lo demás me lo podéis decir para intentar mejorar!

**comentar! ;) **

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: Mentirosa**_

**La noche había acaparado todo los rincones del lugar, dejándolo vacío y a la merced de la total oscuridad, a veces invadida por la luz parpadeante de las farolas, y él se encontraba pegado al cristal de su reducido salón observando el paisaje desolado de las calles de konoha.**

**No se podía ocultar que en sus azulados ojos había preocupación, que cada vez se reanimaba con más fuerza.**

**No había logrado quitarse de la cabeza a su compañera rubia, que a tempranas horas de la mañana había encontrado tirada a las afueras del bosque con un aspecto de lo más deplorable y alarmante.**

**Daba vueltas y su cabeza sopesaba una y mil hipótesis, pero por muy descabellado que sonara él solo llegaba a una única conclusión que aún conseguía que su preocupación se agrandara.**

**No estaba del todo seguro pero lo único que sabía y lo único que necesitaba era verla para saber que ella estaba bien.**

**Dio vueltas por el salón como un león enjaulado sin saber que hacer, la sola idea de que ella volviera a repetir aquel acto lo asustaba de sobre manera, porque él siempre se preocupaba por todos sin importar lo importantes que fueran para él y si bien su relación con la rubia no había sido la mejor pero por lo menos ahora lograban soportarse.**

**Se dejó caer sobre el sofá con una expresión molesta sobre el rostro y sus puños enmarañando sus pantalones, se sentía completamente impotente ante esa situación no sabía como podía ayudarla porque tampoco sabía lo que corría através de esa cabeza.**

**De repente sonrío, sí él iría a verla ahora. Suponía que estaría ya en su casa reposando, Sakura dijo que los daños no eran demasiado graves para que pasara la noche en el hospital así que él conseguiría saber como se encontraba y quitarse ese peso de encima.**

**Se levantó y abrió la ventana saltando a la barandilla del corredor de su complejo de apartamentos para después con agilidad llegar hasta el tejado de enfrente y comenzar una rápida marcha a la casa de la Yamanaka.**

**Recorrió los tejados con sigilo intentando no despertar a los que si que lograban dormir a esas horas de la madrugada y con una gran maestría se colocó sobre la rama del árbol que daba enfrente la habitación de Ino.**

**Se quedó observando através del grueso cristal pero todo estaba oscuro, solo unos pequeños rayos de la luna se atrevían a entrar ofreciendo algo de luz al cuarto. Aunque no se podía percibir lo que era cada cosa.**

**Se sentó sobre la rama y bufó con lustración no sabía que hacer, quizás ella no estuviera allí o quizás no quisiera ver a nadie pero tuvo que recordarse porque había ido hasta allí.**

**Arrancó un pequeño pedazo de corteza del árbol y lo lanzó débilmente contra el cristal causando un leve ruido, no quería que Inoichi y su mujer lo vieran allí a esas horas.**

**Esperó unos segundos pero nada pasó, gruñó pero volvió a intentarlo repitiendo el mismo proceso que aquella vez si obtuvo resultado.**

**- Naruto…- La voz de la rubia le sonó diferente a todas las que había escuchado de ella para él, casi parecía que le estaba esperando.**

**- Buenas noches Ino.- Habló mientras una sonrisa contagiosa aparecía sobre sus labios.- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?**

**- Estoy perfecta Naruto.- Dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la ventana contemplándolo mejor.**

**- Me alegro Ino, yo estaba preocupado.- La espetó con sinceridad logrando que ella sonriera, pero sin apartar un ápice la mirada sobre él que se veía de lo más dulce con el pelo alborotado a causa del viento.**

**- Gracias por haberme salvado de nuevo Naruto.- Habló ella pero esta vez apartó la mirada con vergüenza cosa que el notó.**

**- No es nada Ino para eso estoy.- Volvió su mirada azul cielo a la suya azul océano, él siempre era así, no le importaba más que ayudar a la gente aunque el estuviera roto por dentro, él era casi lo contrario a ella.**

**-Naruto tu que piensas de mí.- Su pregunta le pareció de lo más extraña y le dejó pensativo unos minutos pero al escuchar un carraspeo de su parte se apresuró a contestar.**

**- Tú eres muy guapa Ino.- Eso le había enseñado Jiraya que debía responder a las mujeres a esa pregunta o semejantes pero en ese caso el viejo estaba equivocado.**

**-Guapa…- Se respondió meditabunda bajo los orbes azul de él.**

**- Ino debo irme es tarde.**

**-Sí claro, buenas noches Naruto.- Contestó mientras observó como el joven se enderezaba y emprendía la marcha hasta su hogar pero ella no se movió de allí.**

**Contempló las estrellas que bañaban el cielo de esplendor y se mordió el labio inferior intentando contener las lagrimas, no quería llorar una vez más, no se permitiría ser tan sumamente débil porque eso es lo que llevaba haciendo los últimos días, llorar hasta el cansancio y ser débil, no sabe nadie como aborrecía aquello.**

**El viento zarandeaba su pelo aún sujetado por la goma y se calaba en sus huesos haciendo que tiritara pero no se movía de allí, incluso se sentía mejor.**

**Se había demostrado a si misma que era lo que la gente criticaba de ella, no había conseguido hacerlo ¿tan inservible era?**

**Se abrazó y un fino hilo de sangre resbaló de su labio hasta la barbilla goteando sobre su blanco pantalón de pijama y con su temblosota mano borró todo indicio de sangre sobre su albina piel.**

**Apretó los puños y miro al frente, como si estuviera fulminando a alguien con la mirada. Ella ya había decidido que no cedería, que no perdería por habladurías, que demostraría lo que valía y de lo que estaba hecha.**

**Así que mañana volvería a entrenar para dar al mundo una lección, para que supieran que ella era una cara bonita y mucho más.**

**La mañana estaba serena y calida, pero en aquel despacho una mujer sentía más calor que de costumbre había descartado la opción de que sus vasos de sake mañaneros fueran la causa, estaba segura que era todo el papeleo de esos días y el pequeño inconveniente sufrido ayer.**

**La hija de Inoichi se había metido en problemas, aquella muchacha rubia no había sido atacada por ningún grupo criminal enemigo de konoha, eso lo supo nada más poner un pie allí.**

**El grupo de investigación que fue mandado a la escena le dijo lo que temía ******_"__no ha habido atacantes, ha sido_****_una __técnica mal realizada"_**_ en ese momento si hubiera tenido a esa chiquilla delante la hubiera mandado al hospital de nuevo._**

**_No podía ni imaginarse las molestias que había causado en apenas unos minutos y el gran dolor de cabeza para ella pero lo peor es que decía no acordarse de nada y ella, la quinta, sabía que era pura hipocresía. _**

**_Prefirió esperar a que pasara el día para tener un charla con aquella rubia que había osado mentir a un superior y no a cualquiera, si no a la hokage._**

**_Bufó con molestia, acaso no pudo decir que había sido un simple error y ahorrarse los inconvenientes. _**

**_- Lady Tsunade, Ino ya esta aquí.- Avisó Shizune sosteniendo a su mascota en brazos. _**

**_- Hazla pasar ahora.- Su voz sonó fuerte, con un tono de enfado alarmante que hubiera dejado helado a cualquiera. No pasaron muchos minutos para que la joven rubia pusiera un pie en el despacho y una fría mirada la atravesara. _**

**_-Buenos días Hokage-sama.- habló haciendo una__ reverencia._**

**_- ¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió ayer? -Su semblante palideció en el acto y sus manos comenzaron a sudar, ¿acaso ella podría saberlo ya? Iba a volver a mentir a la mandamás de la villa y salir impune. _**

**_-Yo… yo lo recuerdo.- cerró los ojos con rabia y esperó las palabras de la mayor. _**

**_- ¿Por qué diablos mentiste Ino yamanaka?- gritó tan fuerte que resonó como eco en la habitación, mientras esperaba una convincente respuesta. _**


	5. Más tiempo con Ino Yamanaka

_¡Bueno pues aquí les traigo otro capitulo! Espero que les guste más que a mí, no he quedado muy convencida, creo que es por la falta de ideas y me había pensado abandonarlo pero bueno aquí esta. _

_¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios, son un gran apoyo, y también gracias a los que leen aunque no comenten!_

_¡Disfruten y muchos besos! _

* * *

_** Más tiempo con Ino Yamanaka **_

No sabía como contestar a la mujer que tenía enfrente. No sabía como podía haber actuado de una manera tan vulgar e hipócrita.

Dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro y apartó la mirada, estaba tan asustada por las represarías que la Hokage pudiera tomar.

No tenía más opción que contar la verdad, había ido demasiado lejos y nada de lo que hizo había sido lo correcto. Seguramente había actuado como una muchacha inmadura, como una tonta.

-Habla.- Exigió la quinta logrando que los orbes azulinos captaran toda su atención pero la muchacha seguía sin articular palabra. Se mostraba sumisa, una cosa que Ino Yamanaka jamás había sido, pero tener una seria acusación y más de alguien tan importante no mejoraba su situación en absoluto.

Carraspeó haciendo el intento de por fin hablar y confesar su inmadurez. Pero no podía, tenía tanto miedo a lo que pensaran de ella.

-Estoy perdiendo la paciencia Yamanaka, quizás su padre me lo explique.- Comentó provocando que la joven rubia diera un respingo y se apresurara a hablar.

-No señora, yo puedo explicarlo.-Agachó la cabeza y se dispuso a hablar.- Yo mentí porque me encontraba avergonzada, no quería que todo el mundo supiera que había fallado.

-Ino podías haber muerto, es un genjutsu poderoso y sinceramente no te creo capaz de poder realizarlo.

Algo en el interior de la rubia se removió. Apretó sus puños conteniendo las palabras mal sonantes que su interior se moría por decirle a la quinta.

Tsunade había dicho claramente que no la creía capacitada para llevar acabo un genjutsu como ese y solo había conseguido encenderla.

La miraba con un deje de furia contenida pero para nada escuchaba el sermón que la estaba dando, se mantenía aferrada a las hirientes palabras dichas con anterioridad.

-He tomado la opción de no decírselo a tu padre, crearía problemas innecesarios pero te prohíbo entrenar sin supervisión.

-¿Qué?- No pudo aguantarse, aquella situación era superior a ella. No le parecía ni correcto ni lógico que la prohibiera entrenar sin un supervisor, acaso no entendía que Asuma se había ido para siempre y él sería su único maestro.

- Lo que oyes Yamanaka ese será tu castigo.

El joven rubio paseaba por las calles de Konoha sin rumbo fijo, había decidido que dejaría su entrenamiento para más avanzada la mañana, quería desconectar.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza a su joven compañera, su preocupación por ella era casi como respirar desde hace días.

Ya había sacado una hipótesis. Aunque rara, él estaba seguro de que se debía a eso. Pero había demasiadas preguntas estaba el ¿Por qué de todo? Y la otra se la había formulado hace pocas horas ¿Dónde se encontraban sus dos mejores amigos?

Sabía que nadie había ido a visitarla al hospital, si bien habían sido pocas horas las que había estado allí pero sabía por Sakura que nadie había pisado por allí y algo le decía que aquellos dos ni se habían presentado por su casa.

Bufó con molestia si la cosa era así tendría palabras serías con Shikamaru y con Chouji, ellos eran sus amigos debían estar ahí para ella.

Quizás él no se daba cuenta, a lo mejor era su subconsciente pero era la cuarta vez que pasaba por allí, por su floristería. Daba la vuelta a la manzana una y otra vez no lo hacía a propósito si bien su naturaleza era despistada, pero la situación era peculiar para cualquiera que lo notara y alguien lo estaba notando.

Después de varias vueltas sin sentido más siguió recto, tenía ganas de molestar a la quinta y reclamarla alguna misión. Hacía mucho tiempo que se encontraba atrapado en Konoha y no es que le molestara pero todos sabían de su curiosa hiperactividad.

Camino despreocupadamente con los brazos colocados en su nuca y sonriendo, la mañana era fresca y despejada se apreciaba que los días de calor no tardarían en llegar.

No tardo mucho en llegar a la torre y comenzar a subir las escaleras que le llevaban hasta el despacho de la quinta pero algo le hizo detenerse.

Reconocía aquel conjunto morado de dos piezas un tanto provocador, era ella.

Mantenía su frente apoyada contra la pared al igual que las yemas de sus dedos, incluso desde ahí podía apreciar sus sollozos.

No se movió ni un centímetro, se dedicaba a prestar atención a la escena porque al parecer algo andaba realmente mal con aquella rubia.

Después de varios minutos así la joven levanto su cabeza con altanería, aquel gesto siempre se le hacía de lo más extraño. No entendía el por qué intentaba hacer creer a la gente que ella estaba bien cuando al parecer moría por dentro.

Se retiró por el pasillo contrario contoneando sus caderas con sensualidad, a veces se preguntaba si lo hacía con intención era algo natural en ella.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando deshacerse de esos pensamientos y se encamino al despacho, esta vez con otra pregunta más para la hokage.

-Buenos días Tsunade oba-chan ¿Tan temprano y bebiendo?

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Te dije que no me llamaras así.

-Pues venía a reclamarla alguna misión.- Dijo sentándose en el borde del escritorio y leyendo algunos documentos por encima.

-¿Reclamar?- Preguntó mientras apartaba los documentos de la vista de él.

-¡Hace más de un mes que no hay misiones!- Gritó apuntándola con su dedo.

-Por algo será.- Cuestionó obviamente la mujer al menor, este resopló y se cruzó de brazos.- Así que si no tienes nada más que "reclamar" puedes…

- Sí, es algo importante.- Esta le miró con atención.

-Bien tú dirás.

-¿Qué pasa con Ino?

La mujer le miró atentamente ¿acaso Naruto podría saber algo de lo sucedido? No lo creía así, Ino la había comentado todo lo que había pasado y la había dejado más que recalcado que nadie sabía nada del accidente y así quería que se quedara.

Pero al parecer la preocupación de Naruto en esos momentos la venía de perlas. Sonrío de lado, ella también se encontraba un tanto preocupada por la hija de Inoichi y bien sabía que volvería a causar algún estrago y eso no podía permitírselo.

- Tengo una misión para ti Naruto.-Este la miro con incredulidad.

-Tsunade no estábamos hablando de eso.-Comentó haciendo un gesto de desesperación con sus manos.

- Necesito que vigiles, entrenes y pases más tiempo con Ino Yamanaka.


	6. Necesidad de encontrarte

¡Buenas, aquí vuelvo con otro capitulo de este fic! No tengo mucho tiempo ya que estoy con exámenes y esas cosillas pero creo que este capitulo merece la pena.

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios. Enserio son la motivación para escribir porque saber que os gusta y que esperáis por cada capitulo hace que siga escribiendo para vosotros, ¡así que espero vuestros comentarios, preguntas, criticas y todo lo que queráis!

Disfrutar de la lectura y comentar mucho! jaja BESOS!

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Necesidad de encontrarte.**

Una "o" se formo en sus labios, se repitió la frase dicha por la Hokage. Sí, todo tenía coherencia, la frase estaba bien hecha pero su significado pecaba.

¿Una misión? ¿por qué le pedía espiarla? ¿entrenar con ella? Su mente era un barullo de preguntas y reclamos sin sentido. Había llegado perdido y al parecer se iría de la misma forma.

Miró a Tsunade que mantenía una ceja en alto, estaba esperando una respuesta o un minúsculo sí, pero nada salía de la boca del muchacho que parecía estar vagando por el más allá.

Se paró a pensar de nuevo las cosas, aparentemente le estaba cogiendo el gusto a ser precavido. Vigilar, entrenar, pasar tiempo y con Ino Yamanaka, quizás la rubia Hokage había sido tan avispada como él y había notado el desorden en la vida de la mentalista.

Sonrió satisfecho, hinchando su pecho con orgullo cosa que no pasó desapercibida para los ojos miel de la cincuentona.

- No se preocupe, llevare mi misión acabo y nada de esto saldrá de mis labios.

- Me complace saberlo pero ¿Qué no debe salir de tus labios?- él hizo un mohín con la boca, al parecer el alcohol no era bueno para esa mujer.

-La situación de Ino.- Habló bajo, acercándose a su oído y sonriendo tontamente mientras abandonaba la estancia.

La mujer asintió algo impactada, al parecer Naruto sabía algo del tema pero ella decidió dejarlo pasar de largo, no quería inmiscuirse en problemas de adolescentes con complejos de superioridad.

Caminaba con ambos puños apretados y con el entrecejo fruncido, la hokage la había tratado como a una inmadura y casi la había llamado perdedora en sus narices.

Estaba tan ofuscada que las miradas labiosas y las burdas palabrerías sobre su promiscuo aspecto habían quedado en un segundo plano, aunque avivaban más su fuego.

Mascullaba palabras indecentes y no propias en su vocabulario, tenía que dejar salir toda esa rabia y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, haría ese maldito genjutsu para que probaran de que pasta estaba hecha.

Se podía apreciar a leguas que estaba cabreada, su andar era más rígido pero sin perder ese contoneo natural que parecía un baile y cuando paraba de despotricar su mandíbula se marcaba más a su rostro que perdía ese toque angelical.

Entró en la floristería, ni si quiera se molesto en saludar a sus padres que atendían a la clientela con esmero y jubilo. Fue directamente a lo suyo, a su pequeña bolsa con armas.

Una fina capa de viento zarandeo su pelo nada más salir, eso la alivio un poco necesitaba refrescarse y calmarse pero su estado de tranquilidad no estaba para apaciguarse, a lo mejor así lo quería su destino.

-Buenas tardes Ino.- Giró sobre sus talones, encarando a esos ojos castaños que bien conocía.

-¿Dónde has estado todos estos días?-Sí daría el espectáculo, aunque fuera delante de su tienda.

-Aquí, en Konoha.-Suficiente para que estallara. Él era su mejor amigo y la había abandonado. Sabía que eso pasaría cuando Asuma muriera.

-¡Eres un maldito imbécil Shikamaru Nara, jamás te lo perdonaré!

Se quedó estático en el lugar viéndola partir por la calle adelante, corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo. Él no entendía nada.

Se colocó a horcajadas intentando equilibrar el aire en sus pulmones y amedrentar a las malditas lagrimas para guárdalas, no podía ser tan débil, no podía pasarse la existencia llorando.

Miró hacía arriba, contemplando el cielo, intentando que así las lagrimas no fluyeran y se quedaran por lo menos retinadas en sus orbes azul turquesa.

Caminaba entre los puestos, intentando buscarla todo iba cuesta bajo, su primer día y no localizaba a su objetivo.

Y si ella estuviera intentando algo ahora y él ahí buscándola entre frutas, abalorios y millones de cosas más.

Era el primer sitio que se le había venido a la cabeza, después de todo Ino era una chica superficial y materialista porque no buscarla entre puestos de comercio.

Él era un chico que se tomaba muy enserio sus misiones y aquello no solo era una misión, era algo importante para él.

Sus tripas rugieron, al parecer su subconsciente sabía que estaban a menos de dos metros del Ichiraku , hizo un leve puchero al parecer tendría que dejar su comida para más tarde.

Sopesó un poco sus posibilidades de encontrarla y sinceramente le parecían nulas pero no se iba a dar por satisfecho, necesitaba saber que se encontraba bien.

Caminó un poco más entre esos puestos buscando su cabellera rubia o quizás sus ojos azules o simplemente sus aroma a flores silvestres pero sus ojos no alcanzaban a ver nada de lo que buscaba.

Se había alejado de la gente y caminaba esta vez por calles más tranquilas, a lo mejor ella quería un poco de silencio.

-¡Naruto que bueno ver te!- Gritó una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

-Shikamaru, Chouji no esperaba encontrarlos aquí.

-Tampoco es tan raro hombre solo paseábamos. Las misiones escasean.- Argumentó decidido como si pasear para él fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Claro… ¿Oyes y por alguna casualidad habéis visto a Ino?- Preguntó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, él buscando a Ino.

Las caras de sus compañeros reflejaron el desconcierto, a ninguno de los dos les parecía coherente la pregunta que había formulado el rubio y se lo dejaron saber con sus miradas que reflejaban una incógnita pero el Uzumaki no prestó mucha atención a eso o simplemente resto importancia.

-¿y bien?-Volvió a preguntar.

-Sí hace un rato pero la verdad no ha sido muy agradable.- Comentó Shikamaru rascándose la nuca.

-¿Y dónde?

-Pues salía de su floristería pero por qué tanta….

-¡Gracias Shikamaru!

Sí, el hiperactivo Naruto Uzumaki ya se encontraba lejos de las garras de los integrantes masculinos del equipo diez, quizás esa no había sido la mejor estrategia del Uzumaki para averiguar la localización de la rubia pero más o menos había funcionado.

Se encontraba en el mismo sitio de días atrás y con sus ojos pudo contemplar las dimensiones de la explosión, no creyó que fueran tales.

Estaba demasiado sorprendida; si alguien hubiera estado cerca habría quedado completamente desintegrado, hecho añicos e incluso los que hubieran estado más lejos hubieran sufrido grandes consecuencias.

Un sentimiento de culpabilidad la echaba hacía atrás, aquello era un suicidio y si se le iba más de las manos y se hería más gravemente no lo contaría.

Miró a su alrededor buscándole. Sí buscaba a su salvador, por alguna razón extraña necesitaba saber con certeza que él se encontraría a poca distancia de ella.

Se sentó en el suelo y toco la tierra manchada de negro, todo había sido consumido y porque él llegó a tiempo si no su cuerpo habría sido devorado por las llamas, como si ella hubiera puesto la sentencia de muerte a su vida.

Al parecer las cosas no iban a derechas por más que se empeñara en demostrarlas pero por eso estaba ahí para volverlo a intentar y no dejarse fallar.

Se levantó y se puso en posición de ataque mirando todo lo que ella había calcinado.

-¡Esta vez voy a lograrlo!


	7. La fiera

¡Aquí otro capitulo! Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios enserio, son el motivo de que siga con la historia.

No sé si subiré pronto o no otro cap. voy a andar liada con exámenes y tal. Así que espero que disfruten mucho este capítulo.

¡Dentro de poco empezará la acción!

¡Ya sabéis si os tomáis el tiempo en leerlo, dejar algún rewiev que no hace daño!

Por cierto seguramente habrá alguna que otra falta ortográfica, no me he parado mucho a revisar. (Soy una vaga)

¡Disfrutar con la lectura!

* * *

**Capitulo 7: La fiera**

No sabía el por qué pero su intuición casi nula le decía que ella estaría allí, en el bosque, y eso le asustaba.

Corría hacía allí con un nudo en el estomago. Quizás él no llegaría para pararla, tenía esa horrible sensación de que ella lo haría otra vez.

Al parecer su misión no iba a resultar tan sencilla ¿Cómo convencer a alguien para que no acabe con su vida? Acaso él la iba a decir "_Hey, Ino no tienes porque intentar matarte la vida no es tan mala__"_eso era la más necia idea del mundo, seguramente la hundiría más.

No sabía como actuar cuando pusiera un pie cerca del perímetro de la rubia, ellos no eran nada más que dos conocidos que no se soportaban y él había aceptado ayudarla, él quería cargar con el peso que la atormentaba.

Tampoco entendía mucho el dolor que la podía estar causando algo o alguien, no sabía por qué ella la siempre carismática Ino Yamanaka estaba cayendo en ese agujero negro.

Era la cosa más ilógica del mundo, una ególatra como ella sufriendo hasta el punto de querer verse bajo tierra, quizás no conocía demasiado bien a las personas o simplemente a ella.

Siguió corriendo, no le llevaría demasiado llegar hasta aquel punto en el que esperaba encontrarla porque de no ser así el que acabaría bajo tierra sería él.

Dio un brinco para posarse sobre una rama y agudizó su vista para encontrarse a no más de tres metros con una cabellera rubia mucho más clara que la suya. No entendía que estaba haciendo, al parecer miraba la escena ante sus ojos con sus manos hacía adelante, no le gustaba nada aquella postura, así que enfundado del coraje que tanto le caracterizaba se acercó hasta ella. Ni si quiera le había sentido.

-Ino.- Llamó a su compañera mientras ella dio un respingo nerviosa.-¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo… Naruto… esto… Entrenar.- Todas las palabras escupidas por sus labios habían salido entrecortadas con un leve tartamudeo que impresionó al Uzumaki. ¿Acaso Ino estaba cogiendo complejo de Hinata?

- Vaya no pensé que vendrías aquí.- Argumentó serio con un tono de voz calmado, eso no le gusto a Ino, sabía que él no la creía por algún motivo.

- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?- Sus brazos se colocaron en su cadera mientras la ladeaba un poco, el rubio conocía bien esa postura, ella estaba a la defensiva.

- Quizás por qué la ultima vez casi mueres.- Contestó pronto viendo en primera fila como el ceño de la Yamanaka se torcía para llegar a una mueca desagrado, ella no se sentía a gusto con esa conversación lo sabía.

- Eso… no tiene nada que ver… solamente venía a entrenar.- Sus contestaciones no parecían nada creíbles ni si quiera para ella.

Un silencio se formo entre ambos, simplemente sus ojos azules se encontraron y vagaron por ese mar intentando descifrar algo del otro.

Era una situación extraña para ellos, no sabían que hacer o de que manera sostener esa situación.

Él intentaba descifrar algo en el interior de su acompañante pero sabía de ante mano que en ese terreno jugaba sin ningún punto de ventaja. Por más que intentaba descifrar sus gestos o su mirada todo era normal en ella, su prepotencia y elevado ego seguían intactos, pero podía jurar que hace unos minutos su voz había sonado rota, completamente descompuesta y frágil, tanto que había percibido algo de dolor.

-Entonces entrenemos juntos.- Comentó con esa eléctrica voz el Uzumaki, intentando que ella se sintiera segura a su alrededor.

Ella le miró sin quitar esa expresión ruda de su rostro, se sentía completamente extraña a su alrededor, algo no acababa de cuajarla ¿Él quería pasar tiempo con ella? ¿por qué? Acaso alguna vez se habían dedicado algo más que insultos. Sí, quizás los últimos días habían tenido alguna conexión que se asemejaba a una amistad entre ellos pero eso era decir mucho.

No paraba de parecerla sospechoso que él hubiera llegado hasta ahí con el único motivo de entrenar juntos, él aún no había dicho porque estaba allí.

Meneó su melena rubia y sonrió de lado mientras caminaba hacía él con paso firme.

-¿Tú porque estas aquí?

-Daba un paseo.- Sintió algo parecido a la frustración, él había contestado con sutileza y rompiendo por completo los esquemas que tenía de por qué él se encontraba en esa zona del bosque. Había creído que la espiaba y simplemente paseaba ¿Cuándo dejaría de creerse el centro del universo? Otra vez él pudo comprobar una pizca de aquel dolor lo había visto en la mueca de su boca.

-Pues sigue con tu paseo aquí no se te ha perdido nada.- Bramó cortante quitándole de su camino caminando en dirección a la villa, dejándole con un sabor amargo.

La miró caminar hasta que desapareció de su vista, se sentía derrotado y aquella conversación había durado apenas diez minutos y había sido tan frustrante que no le quedaban ganas de seguirla.

Cómo podía haber olvidado que trataba con ella, simplemente eso no podía ser fácil aquello era más complejo que un cubo de rubik. Por lo menos le quedaba el buen sabor de boca de entender a Sakura, Hinata o Tenten pero Ino, Ino era demasiado, no podía adivinar nada de lo que pasará por esa cabeza rubia, era más impredecible que la lluvia.

No entendía que podía haber hecho mal para que ella se molestará ¿Acaso había dicho algo fuera de tono? No lo creía posible, sus palabras habían sido elegidas con meditación y las había medido para que no pudiera detectar nada.

Caminó con las manos en los bolsillos, pateando débilmente una piedra del camino, estaba realmente hambriento y todo lo atribuía a su estupido intento de entrenar con aquel demonio de cabellos rubios.

Aquella misión era la peor que había aceptado en su vida, esa y aquella que hizo junto a ella años atrás, solo él y su ingenuidad podían creer que ella cambiaría.

-¡Naruto!- Escuchó a pocos metros, la voz de Sakura provenía del Ichiraku. Al instante sonrió, como por arte de magia todos sus quebraderos de cabeza habían desparecido.

Caminó mucho más animado hasta encontrarse con Sakura, que lucia una de sus sonrisas más esplendidas.

-Por fin, pensé que no vendrías hoy a comer al Ichiraku. ¿Dónde has estado?- Inquirió ella mientras se sentaban en la barra y pudo notar como el rubio cambio el gesto.

- Dando un paseo. ¡Lo de siempre Teuchi!

-¿Acaso ha sido desagradable?

- ¿Eh? ¿por qué lo dices?

-Por tu cara tonto.- Dijo como si fuera obvio mirándole con curiosidad.

- No es nada simplemente me encontré con Ino…- Contestó de manera casual.

- Oh ya entiendo ¿Qué te ha llamado esta vez?- Dijo entre risas ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria por parte del Uzumaki que ya engullía su plato con verdadera facilidad.- Lo siento, Lo siento.

-¿Cómo puedes llevarte bien con ese monstruo?

- Naruto, Ino no es un monstruo es una magnifica persona.- Argumento Sakura con decisión sobre su mejor amiga, mientras el Uzumaki se preguntaba si hablaban de la misma persona.

- Si tú lo dices…

-¡Es cierto, aparte ambos sois muy parecidos!- Sakura estaba majara seguro, Naruto la miraba perplejo intentando procesar la palabra "parecidos" apostaría a que se refería sobre el físico porque si hablaba de lo psíquico Sakura era pésima en distinguir a las personas.- Parece ilógico, pero sí lo sois, tenéis cosas en común.- Habló de nuevo ella viendo la cara de espanto del rubio.

- Hablemos de otra cosa se me esta revolviendo el estomago Sakura-chan.- La cortó en seco, no tenía ganas de hablar sobre la rubia seguramente su misión iba a ser todo un gran reto para él, si acercarse no había funcionado ahora tendría que espiarla.

Llevaba toda la tarde allí encerrada en las cuatro paredes de su habitación, tumbada sobre su mullida cama de color púrpura, no hacía nada en concreto, simplemente se dedicaba a observar el techo como si aquello fuera la octava maravilla.

No Había probado bocado después de su llegada a casa, se había puesto su pijama y se había encerrado en el único sintió en el que se sentía tranquila.

Sus padres fueron a preguntar varias veces ya que al parecer se les hacía tan extraño verla así, pero ella les despachaba rápido argumentando tener un dolor de barriga inexistente.

Se encontraba totalmente enfadada por no haber podido llevar acabo su jutsu y haber dado a la Hokage en sus narices por los comentarios agrios hacía su persona.

Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía como una mierda haber herido de alguna manera el propósito de Naruto de entrenar con ella, quizás había sido brusca por rechazar su oferta de esa manera tan arisca.

Nunca se habían llevado bien, pero acaso él se merecía un trato tan cruel, él solo había tenido buenos actos con ella desde días atrás.

Quizás tendría que haber puesto algo de su parte, quizás entrenar con él hubiera sido algo divertido y la hubiera despertado de su letargo. Se sentía tan confusa.

A veces se le olvidaba que no todo el mundo estaría cuando ella necesitara ayuda y menos si de ella recibían esas palabras venenosas y agrias, se tenía que dejar ayudar no podía hacer todo sola.

Tenía aceptado que había perdido a sus dos mejores amigos, a su soporte moral que ahora parecía despreciarla ¿Por qué no buscar otros amigos? Debía vivir el presente y cumplir con su promesa a su maestro después de todo.

Se levantó de la cama y corrió escaleras abajo. Su misión era simple, devolver lo que la vida te daba o más bien lo que las personas la daban.

No se había molestado en mirar con que fachas salía de casa y al parecer no eran las mejores para la flor de konoha pero no le importaba, aquello esa noche estaba demás.

La gente la miraba curiosa, era demasiado tarde para andar corriendo por las calles y más una jovencita tan hermosa, Ino sabía que los cuchicheos no tardarían en acecharla.

Se detuvo en seco enfrente del Ichiraku, sabía que a Naruto le encantaba ese lugar y sobre todo por su comida. No estaría demás llevarle un pequeño detalle, después de todo gracias a él estaba viva y después de todo el había sido el único que se había preocupado por su salud.

Salto por los tejados, no quería que más gente la viera, no quería más habladurías acerca de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer y tampoco quería que la vieran llegar a casa de un hombre a aquellas horas.

Se detuvo en la puerta de su apartamento, no parecía haber nadie pero aún así llamó a la puerta y esperó paciente a que el somnoliento Uzumaki abriera.

-¿No saben que la gente duerme? ¿Ino?-Preguntó frotándose los ojos como si no se lo creyera, ella rió.

-Buenas noches Naruto, siento haberte despertado pero venía a disculparme por lo de esta mañana.- Dijo con la caja de ramen para llevar delante de las narices del rubio. Este la miró más extrañado aún aquello parecía un cuento de terror.- ¿Vas a cogerla?

-Oh sí por supuesto.-Dijo rápidamente.

-¿Mañana a las siete?

-¿Perdón?

-¿Qué si mañana a las siete en el bosque?

- Oh… Esto sí claro.- Dijo intentando asimilar lo que ocurría.

-¡Perfecto no tardes!- Dijo a modo de despido la Yamanaka perdiéndose en la noche.

Él estaba petrificado, intenta encontrar algo que le dijera "sí, ha sido real. Ino Yamanaka se ha disculpado contigo"

Estaba abrumado, aquellos cambios tan drásticos eran posible en algún ser humano, al parecer en ella sí.

Sonrió victorioso, su misión se estaba poniendo fácil al parecer, pero sabía que había de tener cuidado con la fiera.


End file.
